Saint Seiya musical
by milkagirl
Summary: Lequel des chevaliers d'or est gay? Song fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas

Which gold Saint boy is Gay"

Saori était assise sur son trône, n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche d'un des gardes. Un de ses chevaliers d'or serait... non elle n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer.  
Bon pas de panique, elle devait dabord savoir lequel de ses chevaliers était passé du côté obscure comme l'aurait dit Seiya.  
C'est pourquoi elle les fit derechef tous convoquer pour une réunion d'urgence.  
Il ne fallut qu'un quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne fussent tous réunis autour de la Grande Table.  
Shion à qui elle avait exposé la situation se tenait à ses côtés. Rigide.  
Elle prit alors la parole:  
- Mes chers amis, si je vous ai réunis c'est pour vous parler de quelque chose qui m'a fort surpris ce matin.  
Alors je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Y'aurait-il un homosexuel parmis vous?

Un silence pesant lui répondit, puis Shaka s'éclaircit la voix:  
- Eh bien votre haltesse, ceci nous concernant directement je propose d'écouter l'avis de chacun.  
Et une musique sortit d'on ne sait où s'éleva dans la pièce.

Dokho: We are, on fire,  
Milo: we have, desires,  
Aiolia: but one, is that way,  
Shura: one gold saint boy is gay.

Kanon: And we don't want to be mean,  
since now, you, my queen,  
don't ask please,  
"which gold saint boy is gay?"

Athena: Tell me who?

All: Ain't sayin it's Aphrodite  
Athena: Tell me who?

All Ain't sayin that it's Camus  
Shaka: Tell me who?

Athena: I never wanna hear you say:  
"Which gold saint boy is gay?"

DM : Now I can see him,  
he's in women's clothes,  
Aioros: but he don't need an IUD

All: yeah,  
Mu: He likes Village People,  
Aldebaran: he's playing croquet,  
Aphrodite: his dog is chihuahua!

Saga: He is on fire,  
his back, perspires,  
All: Won't say, won't say, won't say,

Athena: WHO'S GAY?

All: He's always sayin:  
Ain't nuthin but a tail-ache,  
ain't nuthin but a fruitcake,  
I never want to hear you say,  
which one of us is gay?

Athena: Tell me who?

All:Ain't sayin that it's DM  
Athena: Tell me who?

All:Ain't saying Mu or Shaka  
All: Tell me who?

Camus:He's baking up a soupe plate.

All: Which gold saint boy is gay?  
Saga: Ok, we're all gay.

Saori se tut stupéfaite et resta figée alors que ses golds saint quittait tranquillement la salle essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.  
Shion éteignit le magnetophone hilare. Il ne pensait pas que les autres le feraient vraiment. Il avait perdu le pari. Ca allait finir par lui revenir cher.

Seul point positif, leur déèsse s'y reprendra à deux fois avant de se mêler de la vie privé de ses chevaliers.

fin

j'ai ecrit cette fic en ecoutant la parody des Backstreet boys: which backstreet boys is gay?

J'aurais aime la traduire mais n'aurait pas ete la meme chose. j'espere que vous apreciez cette parody de parody.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas

Song fic inspire par Avenue Q-It sucks to be me

Encore un nouveau delire song fic parodie mais cette fois-ci entierement traduite^^ avec neanmoins quelques changement.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 2: Ca craint d'être moi- 13e temple

SHAINA  
Bonjour, Seiya!

SEIYA  
Salut, Shaina.

SHAINA  
Comment va la vie ?

SEIYA  
Décevante!

SHAINA  
Quel est le problème?

SEIYA  
La princesse Saori vient de mettre à la porte.

SHAINA  
Oh, Je suis désolée!

SEIYA  
Moi aussi! Je veux dire, Regarde-moi!  
Ca fait 16 ans que je bosse pour elle et j'ai toujours pensé-

SHAINA  
Quoi?

SEIYA  
Non, ca semble stupide.

SHAINA  
Oh, Aller!

SEIYA  
Quand j'étais petit je pensais que je serais...

SHAINA  
Quoi?

SEIYA  
Un grand comédien  
sur toute les chaines tv  
Mais maintenant, j'ai 35 ans  
et comme tu peux voir  
j'suis pas

SHAINA  
Nan!

SEIYA  
Oh puis,  
Ca craint d'être moi.

SHAINA  
Nooon.

SEIYA  
Ca craint d'être moi

SHAINA  
Non!

SEIYA  
Ca craint d'être viré  
et au chômage  
après trente-trois ans.  
Ca craint d'être moi

SHAINA  
Oh, Tu penses que ta vie craint?

SEIYA Oui.

SHAINA  
Tes problèmes ne sont pas si mauvais!  
je suis du genre mignonne  
et assez intelligente.

SEIYA  
Tu es.

SHAINA  
Merci!  
J'aime les choses romantiques  
Comme musique et art.  
et comme tu sais  
j'ai un gigantesque cœur  
Alors pourquoi je n'ai Pas de petit ami?  
Put*n!  
Ca craint d'être moi

SEIYA  
Moi aussi.

SHAINA  
Ca craint d'être moi

SEIYA  
Ca craint d'être moi  
Ca craint d'être Seiya...

SHAINA  
et Shaina...

SEIYA  
de ne pas avoir un job!

SHAINA  
d'être célibataire!

LES DEUX  
Ca craint d'être moi

SEIYA  
Hey, Camus, Milo, pouvez-vous répondre a quelque Chose pour nous?  
Vous avez une seconde?

CAMUS  
Ah, certainement.

SHAINA  
Lequel de nous deux la vie craint le plus?  
Seiya ou moi?

MILO et CAMUS  
Pshhh, Nous!

CAMUS  
Nous vivons ensemble.

MILO Nous sommes très proches autant qu'un couple puisse l'être

CAMUS  
Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus...

MILO  
Toujours depuis le premier jour.

CAMUS  
Et il connait beaucoup De chose qui m'énerve vraiment.  
Et, chaque jour c'est une aggravation.

MILO Aller, c'est une Exaggeration!

CAMUS  
Tu jettes ton linges sales  
Tu mets tes pieds  
sur ma chaise.

MILO  
Ah oui?  
Tu fais des trucs anal comme Repasser tes sous-vêtements.

CAMUS  
Tu fais du petit Appartement que nous partageons un enfer.

MILO  
Si tu le dis,  
C'est pourquoi je suis en enfer aussi!

CAMUS  
Ca craint d'être moi !

MILO  
Non, Ca craint d'être moi!

SHAINA  
Ca craint d'être moi!

SEIYA  
Ca craint d'être moi !

TOUS  
Y'a t-il quelqu'un ici dont la vie ne craint pas?  
Ca craint d'être moi!

MU  
Pourquoi êtes-vous si joyeux?

SEIYA  
Parce que nos vies craignent!

MU  
Vos vies craignent?  
Ai-je bien entendu? Ha!  
Je suis venus dans ce pays  
pour les opportunités.  
Voulant travailler dans  
une agence japanaise  
mais je suis pas japonais.  
j'ai travaillé dure et  
j'ai deux Master diplômes  
en travail social!  
Et maintenant je suis un therapeute!  
Mais je n'ai pas de clients!  
Et j'ai un  
bon a rien de fils'!  
Et j'ai des tas de Dettes à payer!  
Ca craint d'être moi !  
Ca craint d'être moi !  
J'ai dit  
Ca craint- Ca craint- Ca craint- Ca craint

Ca craint- Ca craint- Ca craint- Ca craint

Ca craint- Ca craint- Ca craint- Ca craint  
Suck!  
Ca craint d'être moi!

SHURA  
Excusez moi?

SEIYA  
Hey la.

SHURA  
Désolé de vous ennuyez mais je cherche une place ou vivre.

MU  
pourquoi as tu fais tout le chemin jusqu'ici?

SHURA  
Et bien, j'ai commencé au temple du bélier  
mais trop loin tout est hors d'atteinte  
mais cet endroit a l'air parfais  
et mois cher!  
Oh, et regardez – une pancarte " A Louer" !

SEIYA  
Tu as besoin de parler au  
superintendant.*  
Laisses-moi l'appeler.

SHURA  
Bien, merci!

SEIYA  
Yo, Saga!

SAGA GEMINI  
J'arrive! J'arrive'!

SHURA  
Oh mon dieu!  
C'est Saga Gemini!

SAGA GEMINI  
Oui c'est moi!  
Je suis Saga Gemini  
ancien PDG  
De Sanctuary  
J'étais a la tète de cet empire financier  
Mais maintenant je suis en touche de n'importe quel job,  
Mais je suis la, le Superintendant!  
Au 13e Temple -

TOUS  
Ca craint d'être toi !

SHAINA  
Tu gagnes!

TOUS  
Ca craint d'être toi.

SEIYA  
Je me sens mieux maintenant!

SAGA GEMINI  
Essayant de réintégrer le business  
mais a chaque fois j'entends  
"Qu'est ce qu'il fait la le tornado boy?"  
Sans espoir.

TOUS  
Ca craint d'être TOI  
Nous vivons au 13e temple!  
(Ca craint d'être moi)  
Nous vivons au 13e temple!  
(Ca craint d'être toi)  
Nous vivons au 13e temple!  
(Ca craint d'être nous)  
Mais pas quand

nous sommes ensemble.  
Nous sommes tous

ensemble au 13e temple!  
Nous vivons au 13e temple!  
Nos amis aussi!  
jusqu'à ce que

nos rêves deviennent vrais,

Nous vivons au 13e temple!

SHURA  
C'est la vraie vie !

TOUS  
Nous vivons au 13e temple!

MILO  
Vous allez adorer!

TOUS Nous vivons au 13 e temple !

SAGA GEMINI  
Voici les clés!

TOUS  
Bienvenue au 13e temple!

Fin

*Superintendent: gardien, concierge!

Desole pas pu m'epeche de la sortir celle-la. En tout cas je me suis bien marre en l'ecrivant!


End file.
